Prom Point 2
by Just Ressa
Summary: Rossi schemes to get our favorite non-couple Garcia and Morgan to admit their true feelings for each other and finally get together. Hilarity ensues as he also helps out Reid and his unsuspecting partner in crime!
1. Chapter 1

Rossi sat in his office brooding. He promised Fran he wouldn't meddle anymore. But he didn't understand how he could sit back and not do anything. His family was in crisis and he had to do something. For some reason, Morgan and Garcia were so clueless about loving each other. And Reid was so lonely. If only Fran would give him the green light. His cell phone buzzing snapped him out of his trance.

"Rossi."

"Hi Sweetheart", Fran said. "Are you brooding?"

"How did you know?" Rossi asked.

"I know you", Fran said sighing. "Honey, I just don't want to you to get in the middle…"

"I know he's your son, Bella", Rossi said. "But he's my step-son, and I can fix this, and help Reid in the process."

Fran sighed. "What's the plan?"

"Do I have the green light now?" Rossi said, perking up.

"Yes Dear", Fran said chuckling.

"Yes!" Rossi said. "I'm thinking Prom. Prom Point 2 to exact."

"A prom?" Fran said.

"Yeah. Have you ever heard the team's prom stories? They're pathetic. And Reid didn't even go."

"Oh, that's so sad. Even I went."

"Everybody can't be us, Darling." Rossi said laughing.

"So when?" Fran said. The timer went off in the background. "I gotta run, that's the brownies."

"Mmm, brownies. I swear woman, you're going to fatten me up yet." Rossi said. "I'll fill you in when I get home, but right now I need to put this in motion."

"OK. Love you honey", Fran said.

"Ti amo, tesoro", Rossi said.

"Oooh I love it when you speak Italian to me!" Fran said giggling as she hung up.

Rossi hung and smiled. This was going to be fun. But he needed to make a phone call first. 

"Good morning, Cooper, Hawk and Gibson, how may I direct your call?" the voice said over the line.

"Good morning, Agent Rossi, F.B.I for Eva Cooper please."

"One, one moment, Sir", the receptionist said nervously. A few moments later Eva Cooper picked up the phone.

"David, is that you?" Eva said.

"Eva! How are you?"

"Laughing my behind off", Eva said laughing heartily. "You scared the dickens out of my receptionist."

"Ah, that wasn't the intent, but hey if it gets you to laugh", Rossi said.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Eva said.

"I need the number of your sister slash decorator and I need to see if she's still single." Rossi said.

"I thought you married Fran Morgan last year. I'm almost positive that you did since I was present at the wedding." Eva said.

"She's not for me, Silly", Rossi said joining Eva in laughter. "I have someone in mind for her."

"David, I don't know. She's such a loner. I mean if it wasn't for her career, she probably wouldn't even talk to people. I mean she's such a introvert." Eva said with a sigh. "You know the saying. 'Those who can't'…"

"I know. Which is why I believe it's such a tragedy. She's so beautiful and doesn't even see it. And yet everything she touches turns to gold."

"I know. Did you see the article for the Governor's Ball?" Eva said. "Saved it on my desktop, I'll send it to you."

Rossi opened his email and looked at the pictures of the hotel ballroom decorated for the Governor's Ball. "Absolutely breathtaking. That woman is so talented." Rossi said.

"She really is. And with her IQ…" Eva started.

"Is she in Mensa?" Rossi interjected.

"Yep. I mean I'm smart, but she's…"

"Brilliant. This is brilliant. I have an idea and I know it'll work, but she's the key factor. Email me her info."

Eva sent the email and smiled. "If they get married before I do, you're doing me next, David", Eva said half laughing, half serious.

"It would be my utmost pleasure. But from what I hear, you don't seem to have a hard time in the romance department", Rossi mused.

"Yeah", Eva said, but they never stick around for long."

"Probably because of your schedule. You need to find someone like my Bella. Someone who understands our crazy schedules." Rossi added.

"Easier said than done, David." Eva said. "Perhaps it's just not in the cards for me."

"Never say never", Rossi said smiling. He thanked her and hung up. "Hmm. Now I have two ideas", he said, taking out his note book and writing another idea down.


	2. Chapter 2

Garcia walked out of her office and smack dead into Morgan.

"Uh, sorry Adonis", Garcia said nervously.

"It's OK, Sweetness", Morgan replied. "Are you OK? You seem…distracted."

"I'm, I'm fine, Derek", Garcia stammered. She looked down as she headed to the break room. She passed JJ and nodded her head to follow her into the break room.

"Garcia seem OK to you?" Morgan asked Reid as he made his way to his desk.

"Business as usual", Reid said barely looking up from his paper. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, she just bumped into me and called me Adonis."

"What's so unusual about that?" Reid asked.

"Well, when I asked her about it, she called me 'Derek'." Morgan replied.

Reid put his paper down completely. "That is weird. I'll see what I can find out."

Garcia sat down at the table in the small room with JJ and waited for the temp to leave.

"JJ I'm cracking up", Garcia said, holding her cup of tea and blowing on it.

"What's up Garcie?" JJ said.

"I had a…a…"

"A what?" JJ said. Reid walked by swiftly and hid behind the slightly opened door.

Garcia looked around and sipped her tea. "Jayje, I had a dream. Of the sexual nature." Garcia blushed bright red and sipped her tea.

JJ smiled. "That's not so unusual."

"It is, when it's about Derek Morgan." Garcia said.

"That's not that unusual, either", JJ said smiling brightly.

"What?" Garcia said.

"Oh, c'mon. We all know you're head over heels in love with him. And he digs you, big time. The only ones that don't seem to know it, it you two."

Reid saw Emily coming and scurried away quickly before she could see him. She opened the break room door all the way.

"There you two are", Emily said. "Hotch is ready for us."

"OK", JJ said. "Wait, before we go, a little experiment." She looked at Garcia.

"Emily", JJ said. "Who's secretly in love with each other?"

"You mean besides Morgan and Garcia?" Emily asked.

"Exactly", JJ said. "Those two will do nicely."

Garcia blushed again. "Is it really that obvious?"

"It is to everyone except you and Captain Oblivious", JJ said. "C'mon, let's go."

The team met and sat down at the table. Garcia looked over Hotch.

"Morgan", Reid started.

"You find out anything?" Morgan said.

"Yeah, wait till I tell you..." Reid said before he was interrupted.

"Sir, I didn't get anything across my desk." Garcia said.

"That's because this is not a case. I'll let Rossi explain." Hotch said.

Rossi stood up and went to the door. "I have a friend, and she's a decorator. I'll introduce you to her in a sec. Like I said she's a good friend and an amazing decorator. Emily, I believe you went to the Governor's Ball?"

"Yeah, I did", Emily said. "Wait. Did your friend do the decorations for that place? They were absolutely breathtaking! All we could do that night was talk about how gorgeous the room looked and how great the food was!"

"Why yes she did!" Rossi said. "And she needs our help. She's doing a, well I don't know what else to call it but what it is. She's doing a promenade."

"A prom?" Garcia said.

"Yes, Kitten. A prom. And we all need to be there. And there's a catch. Certain types of people need to be paired. This will be photographed as part of her portfolio, and I promised we'd help." Rossi looked around the room. "So this is how this going down. JJ and Will as a couple. Francine and I will be there. Emily and Morgan, you guys are going together."

Emily looked at Morgan with a raised eyebrow.

Rossi continued. "Kitten you and Hotch are coming together. And Reid, you'll be tagging along with me until we get there."

"What happens when we get there?" Reid asked.

"Never you worry about that", Rossi said. "Now let me introduce you to my friend. Rossi opened the door and a young woman of about 29 or 30 walked through the doors.

"Ladies a gentlemen, may I introduce Sonia Cooper."

Reid dropped his paper. She was what you call "beautifully understated." Sonia was tall for a woman, maybe 5'9 or 5'10. She was curvy, some would even say full figured, but it looked good on her. She had to be mixed because she had Morgan's skin color and long beach-wave auburn hair. She was wearing a simple plaid skirt and white blouse with a tan cardigan. Some would say she was mousy, and the small wire-frame glasses she wore attested to that. To most she was plain. Spencer Reid saw perfection.

Sonia smiled shyly and waved at everyone. She scanned the room. She shook hands with the guys and one in particular made her heart skip a beat.

Garcia got up and came and hugged her. "Hi!" Garcia said brightly.

JJ and Emily came over and spoke as well. "Any friend of Rossi's is a friend of ours!" Emily said.

"You're adorable!" JJ said. "Sit down. Tell us about this prom!"

Rossi had already briefed Sonia on what he was really doing, although her left out the part about her and Reid.

"Well", she said looking at Rossi, "I'm really trying to build my portfolio. So I thought a prom theme would be really great. I'm doing it a little cheesy, so there will be a theme and punch; the works." Sonia said.

"I get that", Emily said. "But I want to know about the paring."

"Well", I'm using the pictures to redefine what a prom is and can be. So we're putting odd people together. But I told Agent Rossi that if any of you were married to not separate the married couples. Who got paired?"

"Well, me and my husband are together", JJ said, pulling out a picture of Will.

"He's adorable", Sonia said.

"Thanks! I think so too", JJ said smiling.

"My wife and I will be there", Rossi said. "And I put those two", he motioned to Emily and Morgan, "together and those two", he motioned to Garcia and Hotch, "together. Agent Reid will be paired a little later in the game."

A small pang of jealousy stabbed at Sonia as she stole a look at Reid. She envied whoever got to be on that arm.

Rossi stood up. "The Promenade hereby known as Under the Sea, will take place in 2 weeks. Get with your partners; get your tuxes and dresses. And thank you guys", Rossi added. "This means the world to me."

"You got it, Pops", Morgan said with a chuckle. "Alright Prentiss, let go pick out a lime green dress!"

"You must be joking!" Emily said, laughing. She looked over her shoulder at Hotch longingly as she followed Morgan out the door.

"Boss Man, I understand…" Garcia started.

"Stop right there Garcia", Hotch said. "We're going to go and have a good time." Hotch smiled at her genuinely. "Now what color should we wear?"

Reid couldn't stop looking at Sonia. Rossi noticed and smiled to himself as he watched Reid scan Sonia while she was talking to JJ.

The room emptied and Sonia stopped Rossi at the elevator.

"Why did you do that pairing? I would have thought you would have put, what's her name, Emily with Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan with the one that hugged me."

"Precisely." Rossi said, laughing and stepping into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am not wearing camouflage, Garcia", Hotch said as they entered the fifth store that evening.

"OK,OK, no camo", she said, "Sheesh, what a spoiled sport." Garcia laughed and went to another rack. "Boss man?"

"Yeah?" Hotch answered, looking at tuxes.

"Are you sorry you got me instead of Emily?" Garcia asked.

Hotch spun around and looked at her with one eyebrow up. His face searched hers for what seemed like hours before he answered. His features softened and cleared his throat. "Are you sorry you got me instead of Morgan?"

Garcia turned bright red and ducked her head. "Hotch we're going to have a great time, even if we can't be with the ones we want."

"Well you know what they say", he said. "If you can't be with the one you love…"

"Honey, love the one you're with!" Garcia finished and then cracked up laughing. Hotch smiled at her and he gave her a little side hug.

"Between me and you?" he said, asking for her silence.

"You got it, Chief!" Garcia said. She walked over to the corner and found a blood red dress with a fitted bodice and diamond accents across the bosom and down the side. She held it up for Hotch.

"Try it on!" he said, pulling a black tux out.

Garcia stepped out the dressing room and all eyes were on her. Hotch smiled and nodded. "That one", he said.

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked.

The saleswoman looked at Garcia and whispered slightly. "Honey, by the looks on just about every guy in this store, including the woman in the corner trying not to look at you, I'd buy this dress; if for nothing else but to wear to the grocery store!"

Garcia chuckled and blushed. She and Hotch picked out matching cummerbund and tie, and headed out when they ran into Morgan and Prentiss.

"Got your dress, Goddess?" Morgan said, trying to peak in the bag.

"Nuh uh", Garcia said, slapping his hand away. "Not until prom night will anyone see this creation. That is anyone besides my prom date."

"You all ready, Hotch?" Emily said.

Hotch held up his bag and nodded. He and Garcia took off to get shoes, leaving Prentiss and Morgan to shop.

"I'll show you a good time Prentiss", Morgan said. "Even if I'm not the one you want to go with", he said looking down the mall hallway.

"Ditto, 'Chocolate Thunder'", Prentiss said, laughing as he playfully punched her in the arm.

"So you're not going to tell Spencer or Sonia that they are each other's dates?" Fran said, as she plated Rossi's food for him.

"Not at all", he said forking up his Carbornara. "This is almost as good as mine", he said.

Fran tasted it. "It's better", she said laughing. "Have you picked out your tux?"

"Woman, I've got, like, five of them. Do I need to pick out one now?"

"Your style needs to match mine." Fran eyed him. "My eye-candy will have to look at good as me."

"Speaking of looking good; Doll you've lost weight." Rossi got up and put his arms around her waist. "There's more room for me to hold you." Rossi kissed her lightly on the lips and chuckled softly. "On your lips, it does taste better than mine."

Will and JJ sat at the dinner table feeding Henry and talking about the prom.

"So I really have to go?" Will whined.

"What's the problem?" JJ said.

"Jayje, I gotta get all dressed up and stuff", Will said.

"You looked amazing at our wedding", JJ said, reaching for his hand.

"That was different. I was marrying the girl of my dreams."

"And now you're taking the girl of your dreams to the prom!" JJ said, a little too excitedly.

"You're excited about this, aren't you?" Will said, smirking.

"So kill me, yes I'm excited! I had fun at my prom until the end when my date ran out on me. So now I want to make up for lost time! At least this time I know my date is coming home with me." JJ winked at Will across the table.

"If it means that much to you", Will started, "then a prom-ing we will go."

"Yes!" JJ got up and brought the laptop over. "This is the dress I was thinking of."

"Honey", Will said as he blinked several times, "It's so, so, pink!"

"I know!" JJ said, beaming at him.

"I guess I need a matching cummerbund and tie", Will said.

"Already got it." JJ said. "And one for Henry!"

Reid sat alone in his apartment looking at the one tux he owned. "Why am I even going?" he said aloud. He thought about Rossi and shook his head. "Because he asked me and he needs our help." Reid said. He sat on the sofa and grabbed a book but couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking of what Sonia would look like on his arm at the prom.

"Wishful thinking", he murmured.

*more coming, guys. Thanks for all the love. This one will be shorter but with a lot more laughs and smiles. New chapter soon. R&R*


	4. Chapter 4

Sonia got up and went over to the window. She stared out into the night and let her eyes glaze with the twinkling lights.

"Earth to Sonia", Eva said. She tapped her heels on the kitchen floor. "Sonia!"

"Huh? What?" Sonia said, snapping out of her trance.

"What's gotten into you?" Eva said, pulling the casserole out of the oven.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Sonia sniffed. "Smells so good."

"That's because it is." Eva put the food down. "If I didn't know better, I would say you're goo-goo over some guy."

"What?" Sonia said. "No, not even", she said unconvincingly.

"OK, who is he?" Eva said, spooning casserole on her plate.

Sonia walked over to the dinner table and sat down. "I…"

"C'mon! We're sisters! We tell each other everything! Well, we used to…" Eva trailed off.

"Oh don't give me that look", Sonia said. "You know I can't stand it when you…oh alright!"

"Yay!" Eva said, pouring the wine. "Who is he? Tell me everything!"

Sonia took the wine and sipped slowly. " _He_ works for the BAU. Remember that 'prom' I told you I was doing for David Rossi? Well, it turns out he's playing a little trickery to get a few of his team members to admit their true feelings." She sipped again. "It's fun though, knowing I'm in on a joke no one else knows anything about. Not like high school or college at all."

"Sone", Eva said sadly. "You were just a kid. I'm not making excuses, but, you know how difficult it can be to fit in at the right age, let alone being at least 7 years younger than your peers." Eva came over and hugged Sonia. "I'm so proud of the person you've become. And I know you're going to do great things. You already do."

Sonia sniffed. "Thanks Sis", she said.

"So tell me about this guy…"

"His name is Agent Spencer Reid. And Eva…" Sonia smiled and sighed.

"That cute, huh?" Eva said.

"No, it's more than that. He's cute, but, he's smart, like super smart. He finished college young too! And he's the youngest to ever be recruited for the BAU. And yes, he's so cute…" Sonia smiled and bit into her casserole.

"Wow, you got it bad." Eva said. She smirked silently to herself knowing the plan for those two. "So are you going to ask him out?" She knew the answer; she just wanted to see her sister squirm. On cue, Sonia started coughing slightly. "OK,OK!" Eva said, patting Sonia on the back.

"I do not ask men out!" Sonia said between coughs and downing her water. For all her good qualities, her best was that she was old-fashioned. She believed in being courted, or at the very least, asked out.

"Sorry I asked!" Eva said, chuckling under her breath. She couldn't wait until prom. She wanted to see the look on their faces when they figured it out.

Rossi knocked on his door deliberately.

"Come in", the voice spoke.

"Cruz." Rossi said.

"David. What can I do for you?" Cruz said, looking up from his paperwork. He motioned for him to have a seat.

"Funny you should ask. What are you doing Saturday night?" Rossi sat across from Cruz and looked at him intently.

"Oh no David", Cruz started. "You're not pulling me into one of your schemes."

"It's not a scheme, its…it's a prom."

"A what now?"

"A Prom, Matt. And I got you a date." Rossi sat back in his chair and waited. One of two things was going to happen. Either Matt Cruz was going to blow his top, or Matt Cruz was going to be intrigued by the woman that he chose and show up for this prom. He was hoping on the latter.

"A date, David?" Cruz asked.

David Rossi smiled. He got him. "A date, yes. With a beautiful attorney."

"An attorney?" Cruz asked. Matt Cruz had to admit he was intrigued. And David Rossi had impeccable taste in women.

"So are you in, Cruz?" Rossi said standing up.

Matt Cruz sighed, but smiled. "What time and where?"

"Embassy Ball Room, eight pm. And check your email." Rossi left out of Cruz's office and chuckled. "This is just too easy", he said, whistling to himself.

With Saturday fast approaching tomorrow, the office was a buzz about the prom. The team got an email from Sonia with a small preview of the theme.

.

JJ gasped and swooned. "It's gorgeous!"

Garcia came out her office to the bullpen. "Did you guys get it?"

Morgan looked at Garcia and nodded. "Yeah, we got it. JJ's gushing."

"She should! It's beautiful. I can't wait!" Hotch walked out the office. "Goodnight everybody." He said in passing.

Garcia took her cue. "Quitting time!" she said, and ran back to her office. The rest of the team took off and Morgan noticed Reid lagging behind.

"You OK, Pretty Boy?" Morgan said.

"Yeah", Reid answered. "Just really not looking forward to tomorrow night."

"Me either", Morgan said. Reid lifted and eyebrow.

"No, no nothing like that. Prentiss is cool. And this could be fun, it's just…"

"You'd really rather be with…" Just then Garcia walked back in.

"Forgot my…" She started.

"Jacket", Morgan said, handing her the jacket. "I know."

"Thanks Chocolate Drop", Garcia said timidly. She left back out and Reid stood up.

"I get it." Reid said after Garcia was out of earshot. "Funny thing? She feels the same way." Reid left the bull pen hurriedly with a confused Morgan looking after him.

"…the same way?" Morgan said to himself. A slow look of revelation spread across his face as he ran out the door. "Reid!" he yelled. "Wait!"

*prom's coming!*


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan caught up to Reid in the parking lot, out of breath.

"Wait, Reid, wait", he panted. "What do you mean she feels the same way? Who feels the same way?"

"You love Garcia, don't you?" Reid asked.

Morgan stood and gulped a large breath. "That obvious, huh?"

"Dude", Reid said.

"And you think she loves me too?" Morgan asked.

"Well, she did confess to JJ about having a dream about you, where you too, um, well, you know…"

"Well how about that?" Morgan mused. "My Baby Girl loves me. And from what you say, really loves me."

"It seems that way", Reid said, opening his car door.

"Listen Reid, I know you've been feeling a bit lonely lately…"

"Um, Derek, what are you suggesting?" Reid said with one eyebrow up.

"No, hell no, Pretty Boy!" Morgan exclaimed while Reid laughed.

"Morgan, I'm fine. I may long, sometimes, for what others have, but I guess I have to wait my turn."

"It'll come, Reid. I promise you." Morgan said, patting him on the back and walking away.

Rossi waited until both men left and then left the shadows and walked to his car. "And it'll be sooner than you think", he said to himself. At least now he knows Kitten loves him. Now if he'll just get off his butt and do something, he thought.

Saturday morning came and went and afternoon turned into evening. Eva said she'd meet at the Prom where they would discuss the next step of the plan. She tried to reach Sonia, but all she got was voice mail.

At 4pm, Garcia got a knock on her door.

"Hi", Sonia's meek voice said.

"Hi!" Garcia said brightly.

"I'm sorry to just show up, but…" Before Sonia could finish her sentence, Garcia pulled her in the room and called the girls from the back. Emily and JJ came from Garcia's bathroom.

"Garcie, what's the fuss? Oh!" JJ said. "Hi, Sonia!"

"Hi everybody", Sonia said waving. "I'm sorry I showed up unannounced but I really didn't want to get dressed alone and my sister picked out my dress, and I don't do makeup, or shoes, or…"

"Don't worry", Garcia said, wrapping her arm around Sonia. "We'll help you."

The four girls spent the remainder of the afternoon dressing and helping Sonia into her dress. Eva picked out a periwinkle blue dress with one strap completely covered in rhinestones with a flower petal design and a mid see-through bodice with the same design for Sonia. They decided to leave her hair down in waves with soft light make up. The overall effect was stunning.

JJ put on her pink dress and Garcia was in her red. The guys decided to meet the girls at the prom. Emily still wasn't dressed.

"Emily?" JJ said.

"I…I don't know guys. I'm not sure about this dress. Morgan said the color was great, but I just don't know. Emily pulled out a lime green dress.

"He got you to wear lime green?" Garcia asked.

"Actually", JJ said taking the dress all the way out of the bag, "it's quite elegant. Put it on."

Sonia and Garcia nodded and Emily put on her dress. The effect was absolutely breathtaking. Her olive skin and dark raven hair complemented the dress perfectly. Finishing touches were applied and the girls were ready.

"Alright, let's go", Garcia said. Each girl except for JJ sighed a bit. Tonight would be fun but, why couldn't they just be with the guys they wanted?

*another chapter soon guys. If I can ever figure out how this link thing works, I have visuals for this story. Just to make you smile.*


	6. Chapter 6

Rossi and Fran walked in looking like royalty. Fran was decked out in a silver flowing chiffon dress with off the shoulder sleeves, a fitted bodice and long trailing skirt. Rossi stood next her in a black tux with tails, silver bow tie and silver vest, and top hat.

"You look like a picture right out of a Hollywood movie!" Eva said walking up to them.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself", Rossi said hugging Eva.

"You look lovely", Fran said. Eva had on a black dress, strapless with a full silk and satin skirt. The only accent was rhinestones in a flower fashion around the waist of the dress.

"So where is everyone?" Eva asked.

"Dr. Reid called and said he'd be late", Rossi said. "And we're the first ones. Well, there is someone else…" Rossi trailed off and Eva turned to look in the eyes of a long lost love.

"Matt?" Eva said.

"Eva", Cruz breathed. He had to admit she was stunning. And even after only 2 yrs; she still made his heart stop.

"You two, uh, know each other?" Rossi said, chuckling softly. Eva turned and gave him the evil eye.

"Yes we do", Eva said stiffly. "We dated about two years back."

"Before you were Section Chief, Matt?" Rossi piped in.

"Section Chief? Of the BAU?" Eva asked.

"Yeah", Cruz said. He leaned in close. "And if you had returned my calls, you would have known."

Rossi looked at Fran, winked and led her to the punch/refreshment table. "Let's leave those two alone", he whispered in her ear while nuzzling her neck. "Did I tell you how magnificent you look tonight?"

"You did", Fran said, blushing. "But it never hurts to hear it again."

Matt took Eva's hand and led her towards the dance floor as the DJ started playing, "Be With You" by Mr. Big.

"I should have answered", Eva said after a few moments. "I was just so sure you were trying to make me feel bad for breaking it off."

"At first I wanted to", Cruz said. "I was hurt and I wanted to make it go away. But I eventually understood. I know your crazy work schedule and I was the one who was 9-5. But it's not like that now."

Cruz and Eva danced around while Mr. Big sang.

"You don't think we could try again, do you?" Eva said, holding her breath.

Cruz looked in her eyes. "Does your heart still skip a beat when you see me?"

"It does." Eva said softly. "When I turned around and saw you there, I almost ran out. I felt 15 again."

"Funny how prom does that, isn't it? Cruz said as he dipped her slightly.

"Did you go to prom?"

"I did", Matt said. "But I was such a nerd. I went with my third cousin that went to another school from out of town. We had a good time, but I felt like a loser for lying to people all night."

Eva put her hand behind his head and caressed the back of his hair at the nape of his neck. "I would never call you a loser", Eva said. "If anything…"

"And I wouldn't call you one either. You were just protecting your heart, the best way you knew how."

Matt Cruz stopped dancing and leaned for a very tender kiss. Eva deepened the kiss and only broke apart when they heard the catcalls from Morgan and Will as the guys entered.

"Way to go, Cruz!" Morgan yelled out as he headed over to Rossi and Fran.

Will and Henry entered in looking very dapper in black tuxes with bright pink cummerbunds and matching ties. Hotch had a blood red tie and opted for a black vest at the last minute. Jack had on a similar outfit with a cummerbund instead of a vest and red rose in his lapel like his dad. Morgan wore a black tux, with a black cummerbund and a bright lime green tie.

"Well don't you boys look amazing!" Rossi said, hugging Morgan and standing with the men. "But where are those beautiful women?"

"They said they wanted to make an entrance", Morgan said. "They're coming soon. I saw the limo pull up. Where's Genius?"

"He's going to be late, but come hell or high water, he'll be here, even if I have to drag him here myself." He looked at the tie Morgan was wearing. "Don't tell me you got Emily in a lime green dress!"

"I can be very persuasive", Morgan said, and then caught a funny look Hotch gave him out the corner of his eye.

Reid sat in his car parked at the back of parking lot. He watched the guys get out of the SUV and head inside looking like a million bucks. He looked down. He felt like a clown in a monkey suit. Tugging at his collar, he contemplated going home. He looked up and saw a stretch limo. No doubt JJ's idea, he thought, as he watched a rainbow of colors emerge from the vehicle. From far back, he could make out which woman was which and one didn't fit. She wore a periwinkle blue flowing gown and had long wavy hair. He is heart skipped a beat like it did back at the BAU and he felt the need to check the mirror once more before climbing out his car.

The women walked in and Sonia lagged behind a bit.

"Sonia?" Garcia called.

"I'm so nervous." The girls gathered around her.

"Who's your crush?" JJ said.

"What?" Sonia said nervously.

"No girl gets nervous on prom night unless there is a crush…"Emily said. "Right Garcia?"

Garcia blushed. "OK fine! She said blushing. "I'm head over heels in love, with Derek Morgan!" Garcia immediately put her hand over her mouth.

"Finally!" Rossi said hanging in the door way. "Now get in here and do something about it, Kitten".


	7. Chapter 7

Rossi took Garcia by the arm and led her in as the other women followed. Emily pulled Sonia aside.

"I'm not sure who you like in there", Emily stated. "But who ever he is, he's one lucky guy." She gave Sonia a quick hug and linked arms with her and walked in.

Hotch saw Emily even before she saw him. Lime green looks good on her, he thought. Garcia walked up to him and he handed the wrist corsage of red roses to Jack.

"This is for you, Auntie Penelope!" Jack said. Hotch looked at Garcia.

"You look really good. And I'm not the only one that thinks so." Garcia followed Hotch's eyes to see Morgan looking at her hungrily.

Morgan looked at Emily.

"Wipe your mouth Morgan, you're drooling over her." Emily said laughing.

"Emily Prentiss, you look amazing!" Morgan said spinning her around. "Do I know colors or what?"

"I have to admit Morgan, I'm starting to love this dress", Emily said twirling again.

Will and Henry walked over to JJ.

"Jayje, I'm speechless", Will said kissing her softly.

Henry tugged at his mom's dress. "Momma, flower." He said.

JJ took the corsage and Will placed it on her wrist. "Would it be totally wrong to tell you I can't wait to get you out of this dress later?"

JJ blushed and kissed Will deeply. "I'm looking forward to it."

Eva ran over to Sonia as soon as she came in.

"You look, you look, oh my gosh!" Eva gushed.

"Thanks Sis", Sonia said distractedly.

"He's not here yet", Eva said laughing. "Don't worry; you're going to knock his socks off."

"Is it strange that I kinda don't want to?" Sonia said.

"Why not?" Eva asked.

"Because, Eva, I don't look like this all the time. I like me. The way I am. Mousy clothes and glasses. And although this looks amazing, and thanks for the dress by the way, I don't want him to think that this is the real me. Hell, I don't know if he'll even notice me."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Sone", Eva said looking up. Spencer Reid walked in timidly, his eyes scanning the room and then they locked in Sonia. Rossi spotted them and headed over.

"Spencer Reid, you remember the decorator for the evening, Sonia Cooper?" Rossi asked.

"I do." Reid said, his voice breaking a bit.

"Then meet your date." Rossi said. He took both their hands and linked them together and headed over the where the rest of the party was viewing the scene unfold before them.

"Hi" Sonia said shyly.

"Hi", Reid said. "You look really pretty."

"Thank you. I guess most would say it's an improvement over how I usually look."

"I wouldn't" Reid said. Sonia looked up at him and withdrew her hand. Reid grabbed it again. "I like how you looked before. Your glasses are cute and I thought you're cardigan was very nice."

"Really?" Sonia said stepping closer to him.

"Absolutely. Want some punch?"

"Yes, please", Sonia said, linking arms with him as they headed over to the refreshment table.

"Oh now, that's so sweet", Garcia said.

"It's totally cute. I'm happy for Spence", JJ said. The DJ started playing Aerosmith's Jaded.

"Ready?" Hotch said, extending his hand to Garcia. Morgan watched them go out on the floor. Emily grabbed Morgan's hand.

"I didn't put on this dress to just stand around!" Emily said dancing with Morgan.

JJ and Will followed them out on the floor an even the boys danced over in the corner.

Matt and Eva sat in the corner rekindling an old flame and Rossi stood over to the left brooding.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Fran asked.

"They're messing it up!" Rossi said.

"What? Look at Eva and Matt." Fran looked up and Rossi's eyes followed. Cruz and Eva looked very cozy indeed, sitting side by side and whispering in each other's ears.

"And look at Spencer and Sonia." Fran said.

Reid and Sonia were laughing and sipping punch. Sonia had reached in her purse and put her glasses back on and was much happier than when she walked in.

But the couples on the floor were different. JJ and Will seemed in a world of their own. Will looked at his wife like they just got married. JJ was over the moon and giggled and danced. Hotch and Garcia danced and kept stealing looks at Emily and Morgan.

"I gotta do something", Rossi said, heading to the dance floor.

"Babe", Fran said, grabbing him softly. "Let me", she said. Fran headed over to the DJ table and when the song ended, the all clapped. The opening strings of Chris De Burgh's Lady In Red started and Fran looked at Morgan and motioned him to Garcia.

Morgan looked down at Emily and she nodded. He went over and took Garcia's hand and spun her around gently.

"May I have this dance Goddess?" Morgan said kissing her hand.

*more coming guys, but I'm off work now... giggles. R&R please*


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan took Garcia's hand and led her to the middle of the floor.

"Garcia, that dress is amazing and you look amazing in it", Morgan said whispering in her ear.

"Thanks, Gum Drop", Garcia replied. "You look really good too! Very handsome."

"Thank you Goddess", Morgan said. They danced and twirled and Morgan leaned in close. "So, have any good dreams lately?"

Garcia blushed bright pink and tried to get away. Morgan held her close.

"Nuh uh, Baby Girl, you're not running away thing time", Morgan said.

"I'm so embarrassed", Garcia said. "How did you know?"

"Reid told me. He overheard you talking to JJ."

"I'm going to kill my Boy Wonder", Garcia said.

"Actually, I'm grateful to him." Morgan spun her around again.

"Oh?"

"If he hadn't confirmed it, I never would have known and then I wouldn't have been able to do this." Morgan leaned in close and kissed her softly on the lips. Garcia pulled away and searched his face. "Yes, Baby girl. I fell the same way you do." Garcia leaned in and kissed him deeply until they heard cat calls from the sidelines.

"Get a room!" Cruz called from the table as he and Eva laughed and clinked glasses.

The song went off and Morgan and Garcia went to a table in the corner to talk.

"Bella, my sweet, I do believe I'm rubbing off on you", Rossi said.

"Well, I did learn from the best", Fran said. "But what about them?"

Rossi's eyes led to Sonia and Reid still standing by the refreshment table not moving and not talking much.

"They're too shy to do anything else", Rossi said. "I may need some special help."

Rossi walked over to the DJ and picked up the mic. "This is an all dance, everybody to the floor."

All the coupled headed to the floor accept for Emily and Hotch.

"Wanna dance with me? My date kinda left me." Emily said laughing.

"I seem to have the same problem", Hotch said as he led Emily to the floor.

The DJ cued up and Men Without Hats and Safety Dance came on. Suddenly, Sonia's head popped up.

"I love this song!" she said. She grabbed Reid's hand. "Dance with me!"

They made their way to middle of the floor as the song started to play.

"I know this whole video by heart!" Sonia said excitedly. Reid stood there and looked at her amazed.

"What?" she said.

"I love this song!" Reid said incredulously. He immediately started doing the 'Safety Dance' and Sonia followed his lead.

"Perfect", Rossi said, watching them geek out together.

The song ended, and Sonia and Reid laughed as they headed to a table to talk.

"That was amazing", Reid said. "You can move!"

"You too!" Sonia said, patting her forehead and neck. "Is it true that you finished college at 14?"

"Yeah, actually, it was right before my 14th birthday."

"I finished at 15. It was right before Mensa let me join." Sonia said.

"You're in Mensa? Me too! Tell me you're IQ is over 150."

"Actually, it's over 180."

"Mine too!" Reid gushed. He scooted his chair a little closer to Sonia. "I hope I'm not taking you away from you're boyfriend or anything by having you as my blind date."

"No boyfriend to speak of", Sonia said.

"As of yet", Reid said softly. "I noticed you the very first time I saw you."

"My heart skipped a beat when we shook hands", Sonia said. "I've never been this forward about my feelings before with anyone."

"Me either", Reid confided. "But with you, now that we're actually talking, I feel…"

"…comfortable?" Sonia finished.

"Yes." Reid stated. "Very comfortable." He took her hand. "Would it be too incredibly forward of me to assume I can take you to brunch tomorrow?"

"Not at all." Sonia leaned in closer. She had to admit to herself, she was comfortable around him. She laughed more, threw her hair back; reached for his hand. She felt for once in her life, she felt open, like she had met a kindred spirit. He seemed at ease with her too. He laughed and smiled a lot. And when she reached for her hand, he kissed it and held it to his face.

"So it's a date?" Reid said, smiling, and holding her hand to his cheek.

"Absolutely. Would you like my address?"

"No need. Unless you have other plans, I wanted to ask if I could take you home after prom."

Sonia smiled and giggled a bit. "I think we're all going to White Castle after", she said smacking pretend gum and taking on a 80's dialect, "but after that, I think it'd be totally tubular."

Reid threw his head back in a deep laugh that made everyone turn and look at them. Sonia and Reid started giggling like teenagers and got up from the table.

"Dance with me?" Reid said.

"Always." Sonia said, taking his hand and following him to the dance floor.


	9. Chapter 9

The DJ cued up and again, and Human League started playing. Emily standing next to Hotch started humming.

"Is this guys stuck in the 80's or what?" Hotch said, sipping his punch.

Emily smiled and started singling along to the second verse. "I was working at a waitress at a cocktail bar, that much is true…" Emily sang shaking her head defiantly.

Hotch put his drink down. "Seem a shame to not dance to your song", Hotch said leading her on the floor.

"Hotch, you don't have to", Emily said. "It's OK."

"But what if I want to dance with you?' Hotch said.

Emily swallowed hard. "You want to dance with me?"

Seizing the moment, Hotch leaned in and whispered in Emily's ear. It's now or never, ht thought. "I'd like to do a lot more than dance with you", he said.

Emily pulled back a little and looked in Hotch's eyes. She smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to say something. I just didn't know how you felt." Emily said slowly dancing with him. This got the attention of the group, watching Emily and Hotch slow dancing to a fast song.

"It's about time", JJ said, as Will brought her back some punch.

Will looked up. "Oh yeah, I totally agree."

Hotch spun her around slowly. "So what do we do about it?"

"You could offer to take me home." Emily said.

"Done deal." Hotch leaned and kissed Emily lightly on the lips. Emily blushed slightly and continued dancing with Hotch. He looked in her eyes and this time Emily leaned in, grabbed Hotch and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Morgan catcalled. "Alright Boss Man!"

Hook-ups happening all over the place, Rossi got on the mic. "Picture time!"

The couples headed over and started the picture process. JJ and Will got there first and took there first picture. JJ leaned in and she and Will looked like the picturesque prom couple. Second picture was Will and JJ and Henry and third picture was JJ and Henry. The fourth picture was Will and Henry when Morgan yelled, "Hey! Quit hogging all the film!"

Fran and Rossi took their picture. The picture came out amazing; them looking like a painted portrait. Cruz looked at Eva.

"Wanna take one?" Cruz said.

"To remember this night? Oh yeah!" Eva grabbed his hand and they took their picture, looking beautiful together.

Hotch, Morgan, Emily and Garcia looked at each other.

"How do we do this?" Emily said. "We, kinda, uh, stole each other's dates."

They all laughed and then Garcia whispered something to Hotch.

"Oh that's perfect Garcia", Hotch said. He grabbed her hand and then Emily's hand and Morgan followed looking bewildered. They took a portrait together, Hotch and Garcia and Emily and Morgan. Then Hotch walked over to Morgan.

"Give me your tie", Hotch said.

"My tie?" Morgan replied. He took off his tie and Hotch handed him his tie. "Oh, I get it! Great idea!"

Hotch and Emily took their picture together, his tie now matching her dress and Morgan and Garcia followed. "Great idea, Goddess", Morgan whispered.

Picture after picture was taken. All the guys took one, and all the girls took one and even Henry and Jack took one together posing ad superheroes. The photographer waved to Reid and Sonia for their picture.

"Something wrong, Spencer?" Sonia said.

"I'm, I'm not very photogenic", Reid stammered.

"But you took group pictures. Is it me?" Sonia said, backing away.

"What? No!" Reid said. "I'm, I'm really nervous. I've never taken a picture like this before. What if I mess it up?"

Sonia took his hand. Just being with Reid gave her more confidence and more nerve than she ever had before. "I think I have a fool proof way we can have the perfect picture."

They stepped up to the podium and all eyes in the room were on them, but they could only see each other.

Eva leaned over to Rossi. "You're good, Man. Really good. I haven't seen her come out of her shell like this in forever. Not since we were little kids."

"All she needed was someone like her." Rossi looked at Eva. "Take you and Matt. You're just about perfect for one another, but there was a road block. Now that there is a clear path, nothing is stopping you. Same for my family", he motioned to the group. "Garcia and Morgan loved each other, but could never seem to get it out. And Emily and Hotch, well, those two…" Rossi laughed.

Sonia pulled Reid up to her at the podium. The photographer said his 1, 2, 3 and as soon as he said 3, Sonia leaned in and kissed Reid. The room lit up with 'oohs' and light laughter and at the right moment, the photographer snapped the perfect picture of Sonia and Reid sharing their first kiss.

Reid opened his eyes and smiled at Sonia. "OK, you got me", Reid said. "Now let's take the regular one." They smile for the camera and the picture was one of the best of the night.

The photographer left his post and starting taking random pictures of couples and scenery when the DJ called for the last dance. Rossi got on the mic.

"Thanks everyone for coming out tonight to my prom", he started. "I want to take a moment to thank Sonia for all her hard work in tricking all my couples to get here and finally get together." He looked over at Sonia at winked. "Thanks to Eva, for helping to set Sonia up". Eva looked at Sonia and gave her a thumbs up. "And I want to thank my wife for giving me the green light to do what I love to do; take care of my family."

The DJ started the music and "I've Had the Time of My Life" began to play. All the couples went to the floor and Henry joined JJ and Will and Jack joined Emily and Hotch.

"This has been so fun", Emily said holding Jack's hand and Hotch's hand as they danced.

"Yeah", Hotch said. "But we so gotta get back at Rossi."

"Here, here", Cruz said as he spun Eva around.

Morgan held Garcia close. "I dunno guys", he said kissing Garcia. "He can meddle in my life anytime. He's really good at it."

"Right on, Hotstuff", Garcia said.

JJ and Will danced around with a giggling Henry.

"Jayje?"

"Yeah?" she said smiling.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Will asked.

"The best time", JJ said, spinning Henry around.

"I'm glad. You know, "he mused, "I didn't want to come. But seeing you this happy, and looking this incredibly sexy", he said pulling her close, "I'd do this anytime for you."

JJ kissed Will softly and smiled. "So Henry's going to bed as soon as we get home?"

"You got it", Will growled in her ear.

Reid spun Sonia slightly and dipped her. "I will never forget this night."

"Why?" Sonia said.

"Because", Reid said. He took a deep breath and spoke softly. "Because it's the night I met the woman I'm going to marry."

Sonia blushed deeply and buried her face in his chest. She inhaled the scent of him, his cologne impregnating her senses and locking in this memory forever.

"I will never forget it too." Sonia said, kissing him as she looked in his eyes.

One by one the couples started leaving the dance as the song ended. JJ, Will and Henry left waving goodbye to the other couples. Matt and Eva left in Matt's car. Eva waved goodbye to Sonia and yelled, "Call me later!"

Reid laughed and yelled back, "She'll be busy!"

The rest of the group laughed and got in their separate cars, each chatting excitedly about how this night held so many memories.

Fran and Rossi finished up on the inside, and as the crew cleaned up the DJ played one more song.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Rossi?"

Fran took his hand and as the chorus of Spandau Ballet's, 'True' played, he spun her around and pulled her close.

"You know, I love you, David. So much." Fran kissed him on his cheek and giggled as he dipped her.

Rossi brought her back up and kissed her cheek. "Love isn't even strong enough for what I feel for you; for us." Rossi dipped her again. "Thank you for letting me be me."

"Always, Amore Mio" Fran said.

"Ooh", Rossi said. "I love it when you talk Italian to me!"

*Epilogue coming! Thanks for sticking with me! Please R&R!*


	10. Chapter 10-Epilogue Part 1

**Epilogue: 5 yrs later Part 1.**

Rossi walked out of his office whistling.

"What are you so happy about?" Hotch said, joining him in the hallway.

"Did you check your email?" Rossi said.

"Not yet…" Hotch grabbed his phone and pushed a few buttons and sighed. "Oh no..."

"Oh yeah," Rossi said, smiling. He looked at Hotch. "5, 4, 3, 2…" Somewhere in the bullpen he heard JJ squeal.

"And so it begins", Rossi said, walking down the stairs towards the door.

Penelope heard JJ all the way in her office.

"What?" Penelope said, coming out of her office.

"Did you get your email?" JJ said.

Morgan came around the corner and patted Penelope on the butt. "Hey Wife", he said kissing her cheek. "What's got JJ so excited?"

Penelope held up her hand while she checked her email and then looked up at JJ. At the same the girls jumped up and down and squealed.

Reid came around the corner to his desk. "Did you get…?"

'We got it!" the girls said together. Emily came out the bathroom.

"I just got a e-vite to…" Emily was cut off by the combined groan of Reid and Morgan as they looked at their emails.

"Aww man!" Reid said.

Morgan sat down. "Do we have to?" he asked pulling Penelope down on his lap.

"What's the problem? I thought you'd be excited!" Penelope said. "Besides", she said addressing the group as Hotch walked up and stood behind Emily hugging her, "we can get Rossi back. We can pull the prank of all pranks!"

Hotch kissed Emily on the cheek. "So are we doing another prom?"

"Looks like it!" Sonia said, walking up behind Spencer and scaring him. "Sorry sweetie, I couldn't help it." She said kissing her husband. "Eva told me she got her invite too and that she and Matt will be there with bells on with Matt Jr." She patted her stomach. "Is everyone else bringing the kids?"

"Henry is coming with and we're bringing Layla", JJ said.

"Baby Girl would never forgive me if we didn't bring Jr." Morgan quipped.

"Jack's coming and so is…" Emily trailed off.

"Wait?" Penelope said excitedly. "Em, are you…?"

"Yep!" Emily said. "Three months!" Hotch kissed Emily's cheeks and congrats came flooding at them.

"So that just leaves Sonia and Pretty Boy", Morgan said.

"Well, we'll be there", Sonia said. "And since this little one isn't here yet, I'll bring him too."

"How far are you now"? Emily asked.

"Six months, but it feels like nine!" Sonia said laughing. Reid put his arm around his wife.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I met you", he said kissing her.

"Ok", JJ said. I'm assuming we need to go shopping because some of us lost weight", she said looking at Penelope, "and some of us are starting to show", she said looking at Emily, "and some us are already showing!" she said looking at Sonia.

"I'm game!" Sonia said. "I can't wait. I often think of that night. It was so special and…", she reached for Reid, "I met my husband there."

Everyone awed as they shared a tender kiss. Then Penelope gasped.

"That's how we do it! That's how we prank Rossi!"

"How Mama?" Morgan said.

"We show up with the wrong partners! He's looking for this to be like a reunion. So we show up with the wrong people."

"I love it!" Emily said. "What do you say, Hon?"

"This could be fun, I'm in." Hotch said.

"OK, I'll come up with paring tonight", Penelope said. "I'll text y'all in the morning so the 'couples' can go shopping together." She clapped her hands. "This is going to be fun!"

The team got up and gathered their stuff as they got ready to leave. Rossi scurried ahead and got to his car first before the team got to the parking garage.

"So they think they can prank me, huh?" he said to himself, chuckling. "We'll see about that.".


	11. Chapter 11-Epilogue Part 2

**Epilogue Part 2: 2 Months later**

The 'couples' went shopping and bought outfits. Penelope sent out the text message last week paring herself with Will, JJ with Morgan, Emily with Reid and Sonia with Hotch. The kids were partying in a separate room and would join the parents later. Saturday dawned and the girls and guys got dressed together; the girls at Sonia and Reid's and the guys at Hotch's and Emily's.

"So do you think this is going to work?" Morgan said, putting on his tux and tie. The guys all opted for black tuxes and rainbow ties so that they wouldn't have to change them when they finally got their 'right' dates back.

"I don't see why not", Hotch said.

"I do", Reid said, adjusting his tie.

"Oh?" Will said. "How can this go wrong?"

"Rossi knows were doing the switch", Reid said matter-of-factly. "But what he doesn't know is that we know he knows."

"I'm lost", Morgan said. "How could Rossi know we're going to switch dates?"

"I saw him drive away when we got to the parking structure. If he supposedly left before we started having our conversation, then why did it take so long for him to leave? I'm betting he stuck around to listen in." Reid finished fixing his tie and checked himself out in the mirror. "I propose an opposite plan."

"What do you have in mind?" Hotch asked.

"Now hear me out, what if we don't go? What if we just don't show up?" Reid said smiling.

"He's only saying that to get out of going", Will said.

"It's not a bad idea", Morgan said undoing his tie.

"We're not bailing on him; that would just be hurtful", Hotch said. "But…"

"I'm listening", Reid said.

"We could do like an old school prank. Like, bucket over the door or…"Hotch trailed off.

"Or foam." Reid said. "Guys we could do foam. That would be super easy to do. I just need to get there about a half an hour before Rossi does."

"I'll text the girls and tell them to keep it super hush." Hotch said. "I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

Penelope got a text from Hotch.

"That's funny. I just got a text from Hotch", she said. "Wonder why he didn't text the whole team?" she wondered aloud while she read it. "Oh no!" she laughed.

"What?" Emily said.

"Reid figures that Rossi found out about our 'switch-a-roo' and has come up with a better prank."

"What's that?" JJ asked.

"Foam!" Penelope said laughing. "They're going to drop foam on him. Reid is heading over now to set it up."

"I'll let Eva and Matt know so they don't get foamed by accident", Sonia said smiling.

Reid arrived at the Embassy ballroom in record time and no sign of Rossi in sight. He set up the mixture in the ducts and let management know what was going on. Twenty minutes after Reid left, Rossi pulled up to set up his stunt.

"David", the manager said.

"Troy", Rossi said. "Are we all set?"

"Yep", Troy said. "All systems go."

"Good. Any of my team here yet?" Rossi asked.

Troy looked to the left. "Nope it's a ghost town."

"Troy", Rossi said.

"If you'll excuse me, I really need to finish setting up." Troy exited very quickly. Rossi laughed.

"So someone was here snooping", he said aloud. "Snoop all you want, you're all going to get it."

At 8pm, the group walked in together. JJ was the only one who could still wear her original dress. Penelope opted for a pale yellow chiffon dress with matching slippers. Emily wore a baby blue short ruffled strapless dress. Sonia decided on a light lilac dress, with spaghetti straps and a loose flowing skirt that started from the bottom of the bosom. The kids were dressed to match either mom or dad depending. They all walked in with the right partners and Rossi just stared.

Eva walked over to Sonia and gave her a hug. "You look beautiful. Can you believe we're doing this again?"

"The first time was so magical and this time will be too." "And funny!" Sonia said in a hushed tone.

"Aren't you about ready to pop?" Eva said, rubbing Sonia's belly.

"I'm 8 and half months now", Sonia said. "I should be good for a few weeks, but the doctor said…"

Rossi walked over to the group. "You guys look, look, um…"

"Look how, Rossi?" Morgan said.

"Well you look good, for sure", Rossi said. Fran walked over and stood by him.

"I thought David said you guys were going to trick him and come with different dates?"

Rossi smacked his head. "Bella…they didn't know I knew", he said chuckling.

"Yes we did", Hotch said.

"How?" Fran said.

Everyone looked at Reid and Rossi's eyes followed. "I should have known", Rossi said laughing. "Alright, you guys got me", Rossi said slyly.

"But what about…" Fran started.

"C'mon Bella", Rossi said pulling her away from the group. "Let's dance."

Morgan waited until Rossi was out of ear shot. "I don't trust him; He's got something up his sleeve."

"I agree", Hotch said. "Reid, is everything set for our 'gotcha'?"

"All done", Reid said. When he plays 'It had to be You', and you know he will, it will trigger a verbal response and pink foam will fall from the ceiling."

"Perfect", Morgan said. "But wait, won't it get my mom?"

"There are casualties in every war, Morgan", Reid said. "But if you're worried, you can cut in and dance her away from him."

The dance continued and all were dancing, laughing and having a good time.

"Did I ruin it, Babe?" Fran said.

"Nah, you were right on cue!" Rossi said, spinning her around. "I want them to think their plan is ruined. That way, when the waterworks start…"

"Are you sure about this?" Fran said.

"Oh, it's OK Sweetie", Rossi said. "We won't flood them. We'll just, wet them up a bit."

Morgan pulled Reid aside. "How much pink foam are we talking?" Morgan said.

"Enough to make it float around. It's cool, Morgan. It's not enough to drench him, just to turn his white tux, pink." Reid smirked. "I can't wait."

*Final conclusion up next!*


	12. Chapter 12-Final Epilogue

**Epilogue- Final**

The DJ looked at Rossi and the 'Safety Dance' started to play. Instantly, Sonia's head popped up and she stopped eating.

"Spence…"

"Let's go!" Reid said helping her up. All the couples headed out to floor and the kids followed. Sonia led a subdued version of the 'Safety Dance' because of her pregnancy, but the kids were more than energetic enough.

Morgan spun Penelope around when he noticed that Rossi and his mom were watching from a very safe distance away. Fran had a sneaky look on her face and Rossi was definitely laughing manically.

"Guys", Morgan said.

Hotch looked at Morgan. "What's up?"

"Something is about to happen, I can feel it", Morgan said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the sprinkler above them went off. The isolate part of the floor where they were was sprayed with icy cold water. The kids started shrieking and laughing and the girls tried to run, but only succeed in being wet up.

"Rossi!" Emily said, as her hair started to paste itself against her face.

"That prankster!" Sonia said, giggling. "Baby, help me before I slip."

Reid helped Sonia to a near by chair and JJ and Will ran off the floor. Eva and Matt started laughing and Penelope and Morgan just stood there giggling.

The sprinklers stopped and Rossi got on the mic. "Gotcha", he said laughing. "You can't scheme a schemer!"

Reid looked up from helping Sonia dry off with napkins and laughed evilly. "That's what you think." Reid said.

"You know, Pretty Boy", Morgan said sliding over to them. "I don't even feel bad for what about to happen to them now. Mom was in on it, I bet you."

Emily and Hotch walked over shaking water off of them. "Knowing Rossi, she was", Hotch said. "I can't wait until he gets his."

"Looks like we won't have to wait long", Sonia said, looking up. Fran and Rossi took to the floor, pointing at the group in the corner that had gathered. Fran and Rossi, in matching white, started dancing and the strings of "It had to be You" started. As the chorus began, a loud buzz came and then mountains of pink foam dropped on the couple. As they danced, their wonderful white outfits turned a hot pink with lines of white showing through.

"Ugh!" Rossi said stepping back and examining his tux. "Pink!?"

"Gotcha!" the group yelled together.

The group walked over to the middle of the floor where the now pink couple stood laughing in wiping foam away from their faces. The kids ran around playing in the foam, and the group laughed with each other and hugged.

The photographer came over. "Say cheese!" he said.

The group all gathered together, soaked, and pink and happily took the picture. Running mascaras, smeared lipsticks, and soaking tuxes, everyone finished out the song playing from the DJ before taking off.

Saying their goodbyes, the group took off in their separate directions. With everyone almost home, a group text came in. "991. Mercy Med."

Everybody's car's did a u-turn from their destinations and high-tailed it to Mercy Medical.

Morgan and Penelope got their first with Derek Jr. Emily and Hotch got there with Jack and JJ and Will showed up Henry and Layla. Eva and Matt and Rossi and Fran walked through the doors.

"OK, So where's Pretty Boy and Sonia?" Morgan said.

Just then Reid and Sonia rushed in looking wet and excited. Sonia's lilac dress had streaks of pink on it from the foam and her hair was wet and matted. She was breathing heavily and trying not to cry.

"So as soon as we pulled away, Sonia said she wanted ice cream." Reid said hurriedly." I stopped at a market to get the ice cream and when I came back out to the car she was in labor."

"So, we, uh, ooh, hurried here and Spencer sent a group message." Sonia said though labored breaths. "I, um, see, wow, that you guys got it."

"Don't talk Hon", Reid said coming back with a nurse and a wheel chair.

"Um, is it raining?" the nurse said.

"No", Rossi said. "It's a long story."

They wheeled Sonia back and Reid went in while the team waited with the kids for news.

"OK, Mrs. Reid, you're doing wonderful." Dr. Barlem said.

"I need to push, Doctor", Sonia said grunting.

"OK, let's get you delivered!"

Two hours later, the nurse came out.

"You guys can come back now", the nurse said.

The team followed the nurse to the recovery room for Sonia and Reid.

Morgan opened the door softly and Sonia looked up and smiled. "Come in Uncle Derek."

The team came in and Sonia was holding a caramel, curly head baby boy in her arms and Reid stood holding another curly head caramel boy.

"Twins!" Penelope said excitedly.

"You guys!" JJ said, coming close to Sonia. "They're beautiful!"

Reid smiled. "Yep, twins. Meet Spencer David Aaron Reid", he said motioning to the baby Sonia was holding, "and Jason William Derek Reid", he said nodding to the bundle in his arms.

The men in the room were silent. The girls started to tear up and Morgan stepped forward.

"All of us?" Morgan said, choking up.

"Including Gideon, the men in this room have had the greatest impact on my life. I've learned who I am, and what I can be. Gideon was the first father figure I ever had and Rossi stepped up took over when he left. Will is my confidant and Hotch the big brother I never had." He turned to Morgan and handed Morgan the bundle in his arms. "You're the best friend I never knew existed."

Morgan shed a tear and pulled Reid into a small hug while holding the baby. "Thanks Man", he said quietly.

The team stood by admiring the babies and talking among themselves until the nurse came in and said they were a fire hazard and kicked them out.

"We'll be back tomorrow", Hotch said. "You guys get some rest."

Goodbyes were said and Reid looked down at sleeping son in his wife's arms. He picked up his son and placed him in bassinet next his brother. The instant he put him down the boys woke up and started crying. Reid reached for his son, but Sonia stopped him.

"I want to do an experiment", she said sleepily. She cleared her throat. "We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind…"she began.

"…cause you're friends don't dance, and if they don't dance, then they ain't no friends of mine…" Reid finished smiling and laughing softly. He looked down in the bassinet. They boys had stopped crying as soon as Sonia started singing and lay holding hands as Reid finished.

"Guess it runs in the family", Sonia said as she drifted off to sleep.

Reid kissed his sleeping wife and climbed into the chair next to her.

"Safety Dance", he said chuckling. "Ha."

*Thanks for the love guys! new stories soon!*


End file.
